The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and cutting inserts and, more particularly, to such cutting tools and inserts having fluid flow channels.
Conventional techniques for providing lubricating and/or cooling fluid to cutting edges of cutting inserts typically involve introducing the fluid via openings in a toolholder for the cutting insert, or via spray nozzles directed at the cutting edges. Some cutting inserts include channels formed in the inserts that are in flow communication with and facilitate introduction of fluid from channels provided in the toolholder body. The provision of these fluid flow channels in the cutting inserts tends to substantially complicate manufacture of the inserts, and the channels can weaken the insert. It is desirable to provide a cutting tool and cutting insert that facilitate introduction of fluid to the cutting edges of the insert that minimizes manufacturing complexity. It is also desirable to provide a cutting tool and cutting insert that facilitate introduction of fluid to the cutting edge without substantially interfering with the strength of the insert.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a cutting insert comprises a top surface, a bottom surface, a clamping surface for abutting a clamp, a cutting edge, a hole extending through the insert from the bottom surface to the clamping surface, and a channel extending from the clamping surface to point proximate and inward of the cutting edge.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a cutting tool comprises a cutting insert comprising a top surface, a bottom surface, a clamping surface, a cutting edge, a hole extending through the insert from the bottom surface to the clamping surface, and a channel extending from the clamping surface to proximate the cutting edge, and a toolholder comprising a toolholder body having a pocket for receiving the insert, a clamp for contacting the clamping surface and clamping the insert in the pocket, and a toolholder passage in the body in flow communication with the hole in the insert.